


Mine All Mine

by greengirl82



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Undercover, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:12:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greengirl82/pseuds/greengirl82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily and Hotch go undercover at a strip club to catch an unsub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine All Mine

They keep saying the right person will come along, I think mine got hit by a truck." Author Unknown

 

Emily sighed as she looked at her outfit in the dressing room mirror. She grimaced at the sight of the ridiculously and hideously low cut outfit.

'You have got to be kidding me' Emily thought as she saw the door open and in popped a shocked JJ.

"Oh my God" JJ sputtered out, "Em, you look..."

Emily whirled around giving JJ a serious stare, "Don't say it. Don't even think it."

"Amazing" JJ finished out, "My God the men will..."

"Pounce on me like a hungry gazelle" Emily finished sighing, "I wish this didn't have to be me that did this..."

JJ rubbed her forehead, she could see Emily's point. If she were the one going undercover as a stripper, in an outfit that barely covered her girls, she'd be eyeing the nearest window to escape out of too.

"Sorry" JJ said remorsefully, "I know this sucks that you have to do this, but hey at least you got the body for it."

Emily eyed the blonde, "But you're the right age range for this... Why did you have to go and get knocked up again?"

JJ shrugged, "Talk to my last viable sperm donor. These mood swings I'm feeling now? I wouldn't make a very good stripper. I'd probably kick the guys in the face the second they waved their dollar bills in my face..."

"Don't give me ideas, will you?" Emily muttered "Remind me to kick Will in his sacred baby making area. This shouldn't be me doing this. I'm far too old..."

"Em, you're not old, you're a hot piece of..." JJ started but was interrupted by a knock causing both women turn around to see the female manager knock on the door.

"Em, honey?" the red head said, "You've got a request for a private dance."

"Great" Emily said eyeing JJ who nodded and wandered off to the team safely hidden in the managers office.

Walking into the darkened room, Emily stood at the doorway and smiled inwardly at the obviously flustered Hotch sitting on edge in the room.

"Relax, Princess" Morgan said into the ear piece in her ear, "Remember you're a pro at this. The unsub likes watching the private shows. So give us all a good one... Ow, JJ." 

Emily smirked when she heard JJ's chuckled apology while she clicked on the music, she swayed her hips feeling Hotch's eyes zeroed in, intent on watching her.

"Wow" Dave murmured while Emily felt her stomach clench as she removed the blood red top, popping the buttons slowly.

Wiggling her hips as she tossed the top off and her black and red silk bra glittering off the neon lights, caught his attention.

Emily could hear him, his breathing laboring as she got closer to him, as her body moved to the music that she couldn't even recognize but kept up with the beat of the base.

Emily moved in and straddled his lap, feeling Hotch freeze up as their bodies felt contact.

Hotch couldn't breath but his hands instinctively went to her hips as she slowly grinded herself against him.

That contact made him wish that they weren't being watched by the team or a serial killer because all he wanted to do was throw her on the couch and drive himself inside her.

"Who the hell dressed Hotch?" Garcia asked into the ear piece, "No offense but he looks like an '80 porn star."

Emily felt the rumbling in her throat and could feel Hotch's hands tighten on her waist as he shot her a look that said don't even think about laughing.

Shimming up and down, she ran her hands up his chest and could feel him shiver at the touch.

"Don't forget talking is key" Reid said, "The unsub has ears as well as eyes on that room." 

"Don't tense, baby" Emily said seductively licking her lips, "I don't bite. Unless you ask."

She heard Reid cough loudly causing both Hotch and Emily to wince as the sound hit their ear wigs.

"Sorry" Reid squeaked out.

"Talk to me, big boy" Emily said pouting her lips, "Don't you want to tell me about your day, daddy?"

Licking her lips, Emily seen Hotch inhale as he cleared his throat.

"Tell me your name, sweetheart" Hotch said running his hands over her waist as he toyed with the hem of her super short black skirt.

"Eve" Emily said, "What about you, baby?"

Emily grabbed his hands as she lowered herself on his lap, running his hands over her stomach then up to her chest were he froze and she lightly pulled on his hands as his eyes wandered over the black and red bra.

She moved her hands up through her hair while his hands roamed her side, he'd never admit it out loud be he was glad for this case, because it gave him a chance to touch her and he longed for those few moments where it's alright to do that.

Shaking her hips at him, she turned and gave him a look over her shoulder as she sat down on his lap, moving his hands to her stomach to caress it but he had his own idea and moved his hands up to cup her breast.

When he realized what he was doing and how she didn't stop him, he remembered that they were still being watched by the team who weren't talking in the ear wigs and that they were being watched by the unsub.

She grinds herself down on him as the song came to an end, and moved to get off of him but he held on to her waist.

"Sorry baby, but you only bought one lap dance..." Emily said.

"How about another?" Hotch whispered, "You've got my money."

"Thank you" Emily said remembering that Trudy the manager said to always thank the customer "But you only bought one dance."

"You're welcome..." Hotch said releasing his hold on her, "How much for a kiss?"

Emily was about to ask if he lost his fucking mind, when she remembered the codes.

"Twenty for a kiss, and negotiations are open for more..." Emily said making her tone sultry as Hotch felt his chest tighten "What's it going to be baby?"

"Negotiations opened for more" Hotch said.

Emily got up, "Paulie the bouncer has an arrangement for that."

Walking into the suites Hotch grabbed Emily by the waist pulling her over to the king size bed.

Grabbing Emily to pull her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist, he felt her pull him into a deep kiss.

"Make sure your stamina is up to..." Morgan said "Ow, damn it JJ, stop it." 

"Just give him a hella good show." Dave said chuckling lightly "Make it an entertaining one for us. Ow."

Emily groaned as Hotch's hands trailed up her skirt to grope her ass as he lightly dropped her on the bed.

"Mm" Emily moaned lightly, ripping his black jacket off, while pulling his dark blue shirt over his head.

"Oh, Em.. Eve" Hotch moaned nearly ruining it by calling her by her real name, as he went to work on nipping her neck.

His hand went to the bottom of her skirt where he was suppose to stop and simulate the act, but his fingers lightly went to her panties, causing Emily to open her eyes and look at him in shock.

"H..." Emily started but felt him, move the underwear aside and teased her fold, causing her to gasp at the contact and look at him.

"Baby" Hotch groaned looking at her with lust and want, she nodded her head giving him permission.

Hotch went to work, kissing patterns on her stomach then moving his head upwards to her neck.

He regretted that he couldn't leave any marks on her bountiful chest because he knew they were being watched.

His hand toyed with her bundle of nerves, as he slid a finger inside her, he felt her breathing harden as he thrust another finger inside while trying to control his movements not letting the voyeuristic team realize what they were actually doing.

Her gasps were coming out louder as he thrust the two fingers into her core, while his thumb played with the bundle, she grabbed on to his under shirt pulling him down on top of her where he lost all train of thought as she whimpered in his ear.

She rocked herself in sync lightly against his trying to focus on him and not the encouraging words coming from the ear wigs even ignoring Morgan's teasing at how they look like they're really going at it.

He flicked the bundle of nerve one last time and she whimpered his name in his ear as she came.

As Hotch pulled back with a satisfied look on his face while she was panting for breath.

The only thing that broke eye contact was the sound of Morgan, Dave and Reid saying the caught the unsub as he was trying to break into the room next to Hotch and Emily's to go after one of the dancers.

"Guess you two did all that fake work for nothing, huh?" Morgan joked, "Seriously, next time give me the assignment and I can make it look believable. No offense Hotch, totally fake looking." 

Emily and Hotch eye each other both blushing, while his hand stayed under her skirt.

"Uh Hotch" Dave said, "You can remove your hand from her skirt..."

Emily chuckled, as she pulled the ear wig out, giving him a look.

"Garcia" JJ said, "Turn the cameras off for them for about an hour." 

Hotch could hear the two blondes laugh as they, shook his head, and whispered, "Tonight your apartment."

Emily smiled back, "You better believe it. I've got a favor to return."

"What kind of a favor?" Hotch said smirking as she got up to straighten out the barely there clothes which he took great joy in of eyeing her now that he staked his claim on her.

"A little handy one..." Emily joked as he pulled her close and bit her neck, "Hey that's gonna leave a mark."

"I know" Hotch said, "It'll match the other one on your neck..."

Raising an eyebrow she pulled out a compact mirror from her purse, "You marked me..."

"Yep, you were too out of it with what we were doing to noticed" Hotch replied pulling her close, "Don't worry, they'll think it was all part of our 'act' and won't even notice."

Huffing out a sigh, "You're lucky I think you're cute, no one gets away that." Emily told him, "But for you I think I'll make an exception."

Pulling her into a kiss, "Good because I plan to do that again, and again and again."

Groaning, she shook her head and kissed him back, "Come on I want to wash the scent of stripper off me and need someone to loofah my back. Up for the challenge?"

"Always." Hotch said with a smirk as they walked out of the small apartment.

 

Emily Bronte said, "Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same."


End file.
